Captain America vs. Soldier: 76
Description Marvel Comics vs Overwatch. Season 2 premiere. It's the super soldier of the Avengers verses the super soldier of Overwatch. Introduction Wiz: The super-soldier. A theoretical unit within an army capable of pushing the limits of the human body to their extremes. Boomstick: And capable of winning just about any fight. Like Captain America, the First Avenger. Wiz: And Soldier: 76, the former field leader of Overwatch. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Captain America Wiz: The Avengers. Marvel's leading team of superheroes determined to protect the world from whatever threat that comes at it. And if they can't do that, you'll be damned sure they avenge it. Boomstick: But amongst the team of super strong monsters, armored geniuses and actual Gods, there's one man who is able to stand above them all and lead them, and his name is Captain America. *Background **Real Name: Steve Rogers **Age: >100 **Height: 6'2 **Member of the Avengers **Preserved in ice **Hates bullies and bad language Wiz: But before he was the Star Spangled Sentinel, he was Steven Rogers, born to Irish immigrants in the 1920's. Boomstick: And when the time came for that giant free-for-all called World War 2, Steve, wanting to do his part for his country, went to enlist in the army. But there was just one problem... Wiz: Turns out living a poor and impoverished upbringing meant that Steve wasn't in the best physical shape. Popup: Before his transformation, Steve was only 5'4 and weighed 95 pounds. Boomstick: But his heart, courage and determination was, and he offered to help in the war effort anyway he could. Wiz: Which lead him to volunteering again, this time, for the Super Soldier Programme. Boomstick: Wait, why would they let a skinny kid with no muscle mass take part is a highly dangerous procedure instead of someone who would have a higher chance of surviving? Wiz: Well, the scientist behind the super soldier serum, Abraham Erskine, had learned the hard way that you couldn't use a super soldier serum on just anyone, less they use its gifts for evil. It was seeing the good in Rogers that drove Erskine to give him the serum, and, amazingly, it worked, transforming Rogers into the pinnacle of human athleticism. Boomstick: He's got superhuman speed and strength, which goes really well with his enhanced stamina. So not only can this guy catch up to a car, but he can also probably tip it over as well. *Arsenal and Abilities **Superhuman attributes **Skilled hand-to-hand fighter **Analytical and enhanced mind **Bulletproof Outfit **Shield ***Diameter: 2.5 feet ***Combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium ***Absorbs the force of any impact ***Doesn't conduct energy ***Aerodynamic Wiz: But the super-soldier serum wasn't all that Steve got from a master scientist; Myron MacLain was the genius responsible for creating the famous shield of Captain America. Popup: Captain America is also proficient in numerous firearms. Boomstick: It's made from a combination of two of Marvel's most famous metals; Adamantium, the same on Wolverine's skeleton implant, and Vibranium, Black Panther's fashionable energy absorbing clothing material. That means Cap's shield is both completely indestructible on a molecular level, and it can absorb the full force of any impact. And I mean any impact. Just ask Thor! Wiz: Plus, the process of making more than one is literally unrepeatable, kind of like Captain America given the scientist who made the serum was killed by a Hydra spy. Although, I did come close to recreating the Shield. Boomstick: Cool! Whatever happened to it? Wiz: You mistook it for a Frisbee and threw it over your neighbour's wall. Too bad you didn't have Captain America's superfast mind, which is the key to how he is able to throw his shield so that it will always return to his hand. Popup: In the MCU, Captain America possesses a wrist mounted device to attract the shield back to him if he loses hold of it. Boomstick: So he sees faster you say? Wiz: No he does not! Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, not a real thing, he just processes information faster than other people's minds, I get it Wiz. Anyway, with his indestructible shield and peak human prowess, not to mention his tactical genius, Captain America was instrumental in leading the Allies against the Nazi and Hydra forces. Wiz: Until one fateful mission where the cost of stopping a Hydra plot was Captain America being submerged in ice for over 70 years, placing him in a state of suspended animation. Boomstick: Until SHIELD came along and unthawed him. After some shaking starts getting used to the new area, Captain America eventually helped found the Avengers to protect the world. *Feats **Survived a bear hug from the Hulk **Threw his shield fast enough to catch up to a ICBM missile **Shield can block Wolverine’s claws **Reacted to Hawkeye’s arrow shot **Survived being frozen for years **Endured 10 hours of torture **Defeated Red Skull, Iron Man, Crossbones Boomstick: And boy he is ever capable of doing that! He's taken on the likes of Crossbones, Spider-Man and Taskmaster, and even the Hulk! And his Shield can withstand slashes from Wolverine's claws, you know, the same set of knuckle-knives that can stab Thanos, and it takes a freaking supernova to hurt that guy. Wiz: He's reacted to Hawkeye's arrows, bullets and once threw his shield so hard it caught up to a launched ICMB missile, which can fly at speeds of 5000m/s. That means he must have thrown his shield with a force of 27 thousand newtons. He's also incredibly tough, able to withstand jumps from planes at cruising altitude. Boomstick: Are you sure that the super-soldier serum didn't make him into an Inhuman. Wiz: Oh, most definitely, and its important to remember that whilst Cap can do all this and more, he's still one hundred percent human and certainly still susceptible to conventional means of harm. Boomstick: But if anyone wants to hurt this guy, they're first have to get past that indestructible shield and contend with the kid from Brooklyn using it. Soldier: 76 Wiz: Overwatch. A elite force of soldiers, scientists and oddities founded by the United Nations to protect the human race during the Omnic Crisis. Boomstick: Long story short, its an army of freaking superheroes! That's right, not a team, but an official army. Wiz: But although they were successful in ending the crisis and keeping world peace for years to come, the glory days of Overwatch are long behind them. Boomstick: Particular for field commander Jack Morrison. *Background **Real Name: Jack Morrison **Age: 55 **Height: 6'1 **Former Strike Team leader of Overwatch **Presumed dead **Second confirmed LGBTQ+ character Wiz: Despite his rather humble beginnings as the son of a farmer in Indiana, Jack always felt like he had more to offer his country. Boomstick: So as soon as he could, he packed his bags and headed out to join the army, at just age 18. Little did he know that this would change the course of his life forever, because who would have ever thought that getting involved on the front lines of conflicts involving guns and explosions would ever do that to a person? Wiz: Due to Jack's determination and natural skill as a soldier, he was hand-picked, amongst several others, to take part in the Soldier Enhancement Program, where scientists used cutting-edge science and technology to turn him into, what else, a super-soldier. Popup: Another member of this program was Gabriel Reyes, who would eventually take on the moniker of Reaper. Boomstick: Just like a previously mentioned super-soldier, the procedure gave him superhuman speed, strength and stamina, and just like that previously mentioned super-soldier, Jack was vital in the conflict known as the Omnic Crisis, helping to bring the war to a close. Wiz: Unfortunately, Overwatch soon started facing backlash for a number of reasons, including for the existence of the Black Ops branch, Blackwatch. Boomstick: Long story short, these tensions lead to a big falling out, and Jack and Gabriel Reyes, leader of Blackwatch, were lost in a massive explosion of the Overwatch HQ. Both were presumed dead. Wiz: But Jack survived, and decided to hunt down the ones responsible for the destruction of Overwatch. And so he took up the mantle of Soldier: 76. *Arsenal and Abilities **Superhuman attributes **Hand-to-hand fighter **Military tactician **Sprint **Heavy Pulse Rifle ***Ammo: 25 ***Helix Rockets **Biotic Field **Tactical Visor ***Automatically locks onto targets ***Duration: 6 seconds Boomstick: And after raiding an Overwatch base, 76 got his hands on some real special goodies. The Heavy Pulse Rifle is a freaking laser gun that has an ammo count of 25 and can also fire three rockets in a spiral to blown away the competition, pun definitely intended. Wiz: And likely thanks to his superhuman enhancements, Soldier: 76 is capable for sprinting for what seems to be an indefinite amount of time. Useful for getting to the front lines to bombard his enemies with rapid fire laser shots or the Helix Missiles. Boomstick: But Wiz, you always told me that running in head first to where people can best shoot at you is a bad idea! Wiz: Well, for you it can be, but luckily for Soldier: 76, he has on hand the Biotic Fields, devices that he can use to generate a field that can heal anyone who stands inside of it, 76 included. Popup: Apart from a recharge limit on the Biotic Fields and Helix Rockets, they have no real limit to how often they can be used. Boomstick: Wait a minute; healing by staying in one place, endless spiriting and switching between rockets and bullets? Is this guy from Overwatch or Call of Duty? *Feats **Survives his own helix rockets **Survived Overwatch HQ’s explosion **Can hurt Reaper **Destroyed a truck **Infiltrated Grand Mesa **Dodged Chain-Gun fire **Defeated Reaper, OR14-NS, Los Muertos Gang Wiz: In his one man crusade again crime, Soldier: 76 has pulled off a lot of things. He's fast enough to dodge chain-gun fire that can reach speeds of Mach 2, taken on an entire gang of criminals and is capable of surviving his own Helix Rockets exploding beneath him and launching him through the air. Boomstick: Plus, he's gone toe-to-toe with Reaper, who survived a giant robot arm smashing into him. Wiz: As mentioned in the Darth Vader vs. Reaper episode, the arm of this machine would weigh approximately 6 tons. Applying the average speed a punch can be thrown, then this strike must have equalled 215 million newtons of force. And Jack is capable of harming Reaper with his own physical might. Boomstick: Impressive, considering his age. Wiz: Yeah, Jack may be a super soldier, but he's still physically an old man, and that isn't going to give him any advantages, unleash when it comes to senior citizen benefits. Boomstick: But there's a reason why Soldier: 76 is considered one of the best heroes of two generations of them. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! The Battle In an artic location, a large, military grade building is being patrolled by several guards, two of which stand on a metal walkway. One of the soldiers pulled out a cigarette. Soldier 1: Hey, you got a light? Soldier 2: Hold on, let me check... He turned away briefly to rummage through his pockets, bringing out a lighter. Soldier 2: Ah, here you... He turned back around to find his companion had vanished. Soldier 2: ...go? As he scanned the area to see where he might have gone, a visor's red beam appeared behind him, and he was yanked back into the shadows with a yell of surprise. A thud followed afterwards, and Soldier: 76 walked out of the shadows. Soldier: 76: Now then, let's see what this place has to offer a long time customer. He looked up at the building, and saw its insignia; only it wasn't an Overwatch symbol. Soldier: 76: Wait, what? This isn't an Overwatch base! ?: No; its the property of SHIELD. 76 turned to see a man in a blue, white and red uniform holding a shield standing behind him. Captain America: Hands in the air. 76 complied, keeping his back to his adversary. Soldier: 76: You don't want this fight, son. Captain America: Then you shouldn't have come to this place. 76 chuckled dryly. Soldier: 76: Fair enough. Then without warning, Soldier: 76 whipped around, unslinging his Heavy Pulse Rifle, and firing his Helix Rockets. FIGHT! Captain America brought up his shield in a flash and charged forward, the helix rockets exploding against it and billowing out a cloud of smoke, and from this cloud of smoke Captain America charged forward. He leapt up into the air and bore down with the shield's edge at 76, who strafed to the side to avoid the thrust, and Steve followed it up by spinning around and striking out with the shield. Once again, 76 moved back, bringing up the rifle to fire at Captain America at a close range, the barrage which the latter blocked with his shields, zig-zagging it to deflect every shot. When the clip ran empty, 76 acted quickly to reload it; however, Captain America acted faster, taking this opportunity to hurl his shield at 76, which sliced him across the shoulder, before rebounding off a wall behind 76 in a slightly elevated arc into the air. As 76 grunted in pain, Captain America leapt up to catch the shield as it rebounded at him, and swung it to the side so the flat end caught Soldier: 76 on the side of the head, sending him spinning away to slam into the side of a jeep. 76 got back to his feet, groaning at his injuries which forced him into a stooping position, dropping his rifle to the ground. Soldier: 76: Okay, now you've made me mad. Captain America: Yeah, I've heard that one before. Captain America marched towards 76 and lashed out with a punch-only for 76 to catch it firmly with his hand. Steve's eyes widened before he tried to bring his shield in front of him, yet 76 grabbed a hold of its edge as it was swung at him. Using both these holds, however, Captain America brought up both his legs and lashed out with a double kick, which smashed Soldier: 76 through the door of the jeep and out the other one. Captain America peered through the jeep's doorways, and Soldier: 76 leapt onto the roof of the jeep and pounced on Captain America. Although Captain America brought up his shield to block the impact, 76 seized a hold of the shield's sides, rolled to the side and used the momentum to toss Captain America away. As Captain America rolled over before getting back to his feet, Soldier: 76 picked his rifle back up, aimed it at the floor and used the following explosion from his Helix Rockets to launch himself up into the air, just as Captain America's shield sliced through the air where his neck had been. The shield rebounded off the wall into Captain America's hands, who looked up as Soldier: 76 landed on a walkway. Captain America: Okay old timer; now your making me mad. Soldier: 76: And you're about to get a whole lot more. 76 aimed his rifle and activated his tactical visor. His target now set in his sights, he fired at Captain America, who brought up his shield to block the shots as he advanced forward. As he fired, 76 dropped one of his Biotic Field devices, the golden aura healing his broken bones and slashed shoulder. As Captain America got closer, 76 fired another Helix Rocket, which exploded against the shield and pushed Rogers several feet back. Seizing the opportunity, 76 ran across the walkway and up the metal stairs connected to them, intending to get to the top of the building to reach the helicopter at the top for an escape. Seeing his escape route, Captain America took a running start, leapt onto a large metal container and leapt off of it to reach the walkway, leaning in front of 76. The latter's running came to a halt and he quickly brought up the pulse rifle, and in response Rogers swung his shield to knock it away. However, 76 adapted to the momentum of the strike and quickly brought the rifle back around, pressing it against Captain America's side and firing off point blank shots. Captain America cried out at the pain and thrust downwards with his palm to knock away the gun before slashing at 76 with the shield, forcing him to back away. Captain America followed this up by punching out with the shield. In response, 76 dropped down and slid underneath his opponent, before flipping over onto a crouching position and firing at the walkway underneath Roger's feet, blowing a massive hole underneath him. This caused the walkway to begin coming undone and Captain America fell with a yell through the hole caused by 76, as the latter leapt over the gap and sprinting up the rest of the walkway as it quickly came apart behind him. Soldier: 76: Well, that takes care of him. But as he ran to the top of the building along the walkway, he was unaware than Captain America was holding onto the hanging end of the walkway that Soldier: 76 had destroyed, and was climbing it up as a makeshift ladder, using his acrobatics to scale both the wall and the collapsing walkway. At the top of the building, Soldier: 76 arrived and approached the helicopter on its landing pad. Soldier: 76: Time to get out of here. But just as he took a step forward, Captain America's shield slammed into his back, knocking him forward and sending his gun flying from his hands. Captain America: You're not going anywhere! Soldier: 76: You know what, I agree. He climbed back to his feet and faced the shield-less Captain America. Soldier: 76: Not until I give you what you have coming! With that vow, 76 lunged at Captain America, and they both entered into a close-quarters fistfight, with both combatants exchanging punches, jabs and blocks with each other. At one point, 76 caught Captain America's jaw with a solid punch, but the latter rolled with the attack, whipping around to lash out with a kick that caught 76 on the side of his head. Both quickly righted themselves, and 76 leapt up to perform a downwards punch, which Captain America blocked by crossing his arms in front of his face, although the impact did send him skidding back several steps. Not to be outdone, Captain America charged forward, placed his hands on 76's shoulders and used the hold to hoist himself up to deliver his knee against 76's visor, cracking it and sending Jack stumbling back, before his legs were swept from under him by Roger's sweeping kick. Before he hit the ground, Captain America struck him in the gut with a punch, sending him flying back to crash onto the ground, but was right back up within a second. Realizing he was taking serious damage, 76 pulled out one of his Biotic Fields. Captain America: Not this time! Just as 76 placed it down, Rogers tackled him, driving him out of the healing radius. Jack yelled in annoyance and swung a fist at the side of America's head, only for the latter to catch it, quickly straighten back up and jab out with his elbow, which was in turn caught by 76. Now they were locked in a grappling match, with both attempting to overpower the other, but neither one gave the other any ground. During this, Captain America looked over 76's shoulder and saw his shield lying behind him. At the same time, 76 noticed his gun behind Captain America. They both locked eyes, and they realized they were both thinking the same thing. Soldier: 76: Go for it. With a burst of strength, 76 pushed down Captain America and leapt over him to land on top of his gun, swiping it up as Captain America also dashed forward and seizing his shield. They both whipped around to face each other and Soldier: 76 raised his gun to fire his Helix Rockets. Captain America threw his shield, but this time was different-this time he threw it face-first. The front of the shield collided with the muzzle of the Pulse Rifle just as the Helix Rocket's were fired, and the resulting explosion destroyed the rifle and sent the shield flying in the air. 76 stumbled back in shock, and Captain America charged forward; as the edge of the falling shield came in line with Jack's visor, Steve leapt up and lashed out in a double kick against the edge of the shield, driving its opposite edge straight through 76's visor and into his head and brain, killing him instantly. Not yet finished, Captain America landed and activated his shield recall device; the returning shield dragged 76's corpse along with it, and when it returned to Steve's hand, the corpse flew loose and over the edge of the building, where it landed with a crack onto the snow. Captain America: Like you said old timer, I went for it. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Whoever says that shields aren't weapons should think twice because that was brutal! Wiz: This was anything but a crystal clear outcome, since Captain America and Soldier: 76 held plenty of advantages. Boomstick: Thanks to that Pulse Rifle of his, Jack easily held the edge in more efficient ranged combat, and his Helix Rockets gave him far more destructive potential. Popup: Despite this advantage, Captain America has had plenty of experience fighting with opponents with longer range that he has. Wiz: Speaking of the Helix Rockets however, we should also address how they show Soldier: 76's max durability. By calculating the distance by which they launch 76 if he uses them for additional jumping power, then they must deliver a blast of 121 newtons of force at best. And whilst in the animated short the rockets were strong enough to blow up an entire truck, their potency of those in-game seems to be entirely different, so its unlikely 76 could survive a blast of anything higher than that. Popup: Whilst Jack did survive the Overwatch base exploding, the lack of details makes it hard to quantify just how much of the explosion Jack took directly, or at all. Boomstick: Plus, even if 76 had rockets that were that powerful, Cap's shield would have protected him, considering it can block attacks from Wolverine's claws, which can hurt the supernova surviving Thanos! Wiz: More evidently, on the VS wiki, a blog by Darkanine estimated that Steve's shield blocked an attack worth 50 trillion netwons, much stronger than 76, who could deliver blows of 215 million newtons. And even without his shield, Cap could certainly survive a punch from 76, considering he goes up against the Hulk and even survived a bear hug from the big green guy. Boomstick: But Wiz, what about the Biotic Fields and the Tactical Visor? How would Steve have dealt with those? Wiz: I'm glad you asked. Boomstick: Course I asked, it was in the script. Wiz: Ahem, well, whilst the Tactical Visor let 76 react faster than normal, don't forget that Captain America can do that all the time, like when he predicts where his shield with bounce off of, and he's dealt with opponents with healing factors before, so he could likely recognize the signs of accelerated healing, and his tactical knowledge would help him work around the field of healing the device projected. His superior speed would prove useful when dealing with these, given he's fast enough to react to one of Hawkeye's arrows, calculated on the VS wiki to be at Mach 12, six times faster than 76's bullet dodging feat. Popup: Furthermore, the Tactical Visor is fairly predicable, as it only targets the chest areas of a target. Boomstick: Plus, whilst Cap may have been technically older than Jack, he was still physically youthful and thus in better condition to keep fighting for a longer period. Wiz: Soldier: 76 held several advantages in the realm of strength and range, but no matter how you look at it, Captain America's experience, defense, speed, durability and quick thinking would prove too much for him. Boomstick: Look on the bright-side Overwatch fans, at least we know that Jack can stand soldier-to-soldier with the best of a Marvelous cast. Wiz: The winner is Captain America. Next Time A rogue machine's worst nightmare A sword wielding android Zero vs. 2B Trivia *The connection between Captain American and Soldier:76 is that they are both super soldiers who are part of large superhero teams and have fought in past conflicts. In addition, their former allies have turned against them as super villains and are named in positions after the army *This battle would have been in 3D *If this battle had original music, it would have been called 'The Watching Marvels', which refers to Soldier: 76's organization Overwatch and the comic series Marvel Captain America works for, which simultaneously refers to both their statues as heroes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Overwatch vs Marvel'-themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Offensive vs Defensive